The invention relates to a measuring apparatus for measuring distances on a workpiece, having a sliding gage designed for digital measurement, and a holder for the workpiece. It also relates to a sliding gage designed for digital measurement, for an apparatus for measuring distances on a workpiece. Conventional measuring apparatuses for this purpose, in particular sliding gages, are as a rule positioned at an angle to the axis or surface of the workpiece to be measured, for example for determining the external dimensions of a sheet metal blank, hole diameters or hole spacings, etc. However, it is frequently found that the contact surfaces formed on the workpiece are not continuously flat, or are even at an angle to the axis or plane of the workpiece, or that the contact points are not defined when, for example, it is intended to determine the perpendicular distance of a hole from an edge. In addition, it is often desired to measure very different distances by means of a sliding gage having a long graduated straightedge. However, if a sliding gage of this type is used to measure relatively short distances, the weight of the projecting part of the graduated straightedge makes it difficult to obtain an exact adjustment manually.
It is therefore the object of the invention to design a measuring apparatus of this type, in particular a sliding gage, in such a way that the end points of the measured distance can be established exactly, even in the case of irregular and/or complex workpieces. This object is achieved by the features wherein the measuring surfaces (2) located on the two measuring limbs (3) of the sliding gage (7) are at least partially outside the plane of the graduated straightedge (1), and at least one of the measuring limbs (3) possesses two limb parts (30) which project in two different directions from the graduated straightedge (1) parallel to the plane of the latter, and whose two measuring surfaces (2) are in a plane perpendicular to the graduated straightedge (1), and wherein the holder consists of at least one stationary or mobile desk (8) having at least one aligning bar (9) for interaction with at least one of the measuring surfaces (2).
It is the further object of the invention to solve the problem of measuring short distances too by means of a long graduated straightedge. This object is achieved, according to the invention, by the sliding gage having two measuring limbs (3), each possessing a measuring surface (2), and a graduated straightedge (1) and a grip slide (4) which is connected to one of the measuring limbs (3B) and carries at least one means for digital tapping of measured values and an adjusting means (5) and a display (6), wherein both measuring limbs (3A, 3B) are displaceable on the graduated straightedge (1) and at least one (3A) of the two measuring limbs can be fixed. It is also achieved by providing at least one electrical connection (P) on the grip slide (4B) for transmitting measurement signals. Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are also described and/or claimed herein.
On the desk, a workpiece can be placed against the lateral surface of the aligning bar so that, for example, the perpendicular distance between a hole in the workpiece, at right angles to the desk surface, and the workpiece edge placed against the lateral surface of the aligning bar can be determined exactly by means of a sliding gage, which comes to rest against the lateral surface opposite the stated lateral surface of the aligning bar in such a way that its graduated straightedge is exactly perpendicular to the lateral surface of the aligning bar.
The advantages of the measures proposed according to the invention are evident from the following description, in which the invention is illustrated in more detail, and by way of example, with reference to the drawings.